Kidnapped: Lost in Thoughts
by BTRbelle05
Summary: Katie goes to a business seminar, to help pursue her future career. The seminar is in NYC. Going alone, the thirteen year old is taken by a close fried who understands she's Big Time Rush's little sister, and worth a lot of money.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped: Lost in Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter One: Leave This Town **

***Katie's POV***

"Hey, Kendall!" I yelled and greeted my brother by running and jumping into his arms. He laughed.

"What? Are we just chopped liver?!" James asked as Kendall put me down.

"Carlos!" I yelled, smiling and looking at James as I hugged him.

"Logan!" I smiled brighter, annoying James. I hugged Logan, holding on an extra second to annoy him further.

"Mom wants you, Kendall," I said, and turned around.

"Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean I still can't pick you up!" James shouted and picked me up, bear hugging me from behind. I giggled loudly. He then set me on my feet.

"I better go," Kendall said, hurrying to the apartment.

"Hey, Bitters, when's the pool gonna be done?" Carlos asked, pointing at the pool that was closed down.

"I don't know. Whenever they finish cleaning it. Anyways, you aren't allowed in the pool for a week, Carlos! You got mustard into the pool!" He snapped.

"I wanted to eat my corn dog." He frowned.

"You either, James! You got some tanning lotion into the pool!" Bitters spat. James sighed. Logan snickered.

We started going upstairs. I saw Bitters staring at me. He winked and smiled. I hurried and smushed myself between James and Logan. They looked at me funny, but didn't say anything.

The entire month of May, Bitters had been acting a little too friendly towards me. It was now June second. If he didn't stop, I was going to tell my mom. I mean, who wants some fifty year old guy winking at you, and chatting incessantly with you online.

When we got home, my mom had an annoyed look on her face and Kendall looked angry. Brad, our mom's new boyfriend, was awkwardly standing there.

"I think we'll just go eat at the pizza place." James said.

"I'll join you," Kendall stood up.

"Sit!" My mom yelled. "Katie, go with them," She said.

I led the other three out of the apartment.

"Kendall got bad grades." James said.

"Brad's moving in, too." I said.

"WHAT?!" They all three yelled as the elevator moved down.

"I've heard them talking about it for ages. Look outside, Brad's truck with a U-Haul attached to it." I said and pointed at the window. They nodded.

"God, you're smart." Carlos said.

"Eh," I shrugged and smirked.

"Oh, Katie-kat," Logan smiled.

"So, Momma Knight says you're leaving for the big city Saturday." James said.

"Yeah," I nodded as we walked around the block.

"And you got selected by your grades, making the trip entirely free. Good job, Katie!" Carlos nudged me.

"That's really impressive, Katie, be proud!" Logan said.

We got a seat towards the back. We just got a large pepperoni pizza to share. Once we had paid, we walked back. James and Logan were teasing Carlos about the corn dog incident. It then turned on James. And then to Logan.

Those boys were crazy. But funny. But still absolutely crazy.

When we got inside the apartment, Kendall was still mad. Brad was still awkward. And my mom was still annoyed.

"How was the pizza?" My mom asked, smiling at me.

"Great," I said.

"Cool!" She smiled, winking at me.

"I'll just leave," Brad said.

"No," My mom grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Maybe, he should go, Mom," Kendall gave her this weird look. As if he were threatening her.

My mom looked torn. She definitely wanted Brad to stay, but something was holding her back. Something Kendall had done.

"We're going to get a bite to eat." She said and left, slamming the door behind them.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," He looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

"Bullshit!" James, Carlos, and Logan chanted.

"I didn't say anything wrong." He said. "Now come here and tell me more about the trip to New York," Kendall said, opening his arms up.

I walked to the couch, carefully.

"I didn't do anything!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," I hugged him. He smiled.

I told him all I knew about the trip. He and the guys enjoyed this. We all five had become a lot closer since my mom got a boyfriend. I used to go with her everywhere, but since Brad came into her life, I've kind of just laid back and stayed home. I really haven't had a Mom-daughter day since she and Brad started dating, which is about seven months.

She's so wrapped up in him, and he's not even that great! He's no Ryan Gosling or Prince Harry! He's an ordinary guy. Half of the gentleman my dad was and half the looks, too.

I fell asleep in between James and Kendall while watching some movie. I wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely Kendall's pick since there was tons of violence and action.

I woke up in my bed. I smiled. The boys still carried me to my room, instead of being lazy and leaving me there.

Today was Saturday. I was so excited. I was leaving at five. I had to be on the plane at six.

I took a shower and dressed in some yoga pants and a tee-shirt. I slid on my red Keds and threw my hair into a messy pony-tail.

I made breakfast for myself and the guys. I ate mine before waking them up. I woke them up by jumping on their beds, which they didn't appreciate, but the breakfast made up for it.

I cleaned the house up a bit. I checked my mom's room and she wasn't there.

"Whatever you did to Mom really set her off." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kendall looked up with a mouthful of pancakes.

"She isn't home. She's probably at Brad's." I shrugged.

"Screw her. If she prefers her stupid boyfriend over us, fine. But she's gonna have to live with him. The apartment is under my name, now, since I turned eighteen." Kendall said, washing his dishes.

"But, if she leaves, she takes me." I said.

"No, she won't. I'll fight over custody for you. She hasn't been a good mom, lately. And there's certain stuff you all don't know." He said.I jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Like she spent half of her paycheck on a vacation to Hawaii. The plane supposedly leaves tomorrow." He said.

"Well," Logan said.

"No, Logan, we aren't making excuses for her! We all know Katie needs clothes for her trip, who's taken her? Not our mom. Who's helped her pack? Not our mom." He said.

"I don't need help doing those things." I said.

"It's not that you need it. It's that she never offered! Like any other mom would offer! Even if their kid is as independent as you." He said. I didn't say anything. I just let my feet swing underneath me.

I never knew what to say when Kendall said things like that. I didn't want our mom to choose Brad over us, but it was looking like he was right. She just might. Or maybe I'm just being pessimistic.

Currently, all I cared about was getting out of this town and visiting New York for the next few days.

* * *

**A/N: New story:) I'm almost positive you all will LOVE this! I'm excited for it! Review your thoughts on the story! What I could improve on, or what you really want to see happen! I also want reviews on what you think is going to happen next! I think it'll be really cool to read all of your guesses and see who's right!**

**Oh, and message me! I'd love to collaborate or something like that! [Or even helping you through writer's block!] **

**You all should really pass the story on:) haha! And, if any of you want me to read your stories, comment on which story and I'll go read it!**

**Have a great day! And be safe;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Plane Tickets and Growing Up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

** *Kendall's POV* **

The guys and I went grocery shopping for the week. We also bought Katie stuff for her trip, like toothpaste, hand sanitizer. All of that germy-free stuff.

We helped her pack. 'Helped'. Every time she asked for us to hand her stuff, we'd throw it at her. She would have to re-fold it and then put it in the suitcase. She smiled along with it.

When it came time to take her to the airport, I started getting a little nervous. I would not only miss my baby sister, but I'd miss the referee and the brains behind us.

We helped her get all of her bags inside. She held the blue plane ticket in her hand. She smiled at us. She hugged James, Logan, and Carlos. They noticed the sibling moment and walked back to the car.

"Katie, be safe." I said, looking down at her.

"Oh, I will!" She said, smiling. I started tearing up before I hugged her tight.

We hugged for quite some time.

"You need to go." I sighed. She smiled.

"Only four days, Kendall." She said. "Don't break anything, or yourselves." She smirked, kissed my cheek and walked off to the baggage area.

I walked back to the car and the entire car ride was silent. I already missed her and she hadn't even boarded the plane. But I guess I just needed to grow up.

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry for the sucky chapter. I can't really think straight. My friend is going through a hard time and nothing is helping. I feel sick, too. It really sucks. I know. I'm sorry.**

**But on the bright side, there is going to be a new story tonight! I'll work on two at once! I promise it'll be good:-) **

**So check that out. And..once again, I apologize big time for this awful chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped: Lost in Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter One: Leave This Town **

***Katie's POV***

"Hey, Kendall!" I yelled and greeted my brother by running and jumping into his arms. He laughed.

"What? Are we just chopped liver?!" James asked as Kendall put me down.

"Carlos!" I yelled, smiling and looking at James as I hugged him.

"Logan!" I smiled brighter, annoying James. I hugged Logan, holding on an extra second to annoy him further.

"Mom wants you, Kendall," I said, and turned around.

"Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean I still can't pick you up!" James shouted and picked me up, bear hugging me from behind. I giggled loudly. He then set me on my feet.

"I better go," Kendall said, hurrying to the apartment.

"Hey, Bitters, when's the pool gonna be done?" Carlos asked, pointing at the pool that was closed down.

"I don't know. Whenever they finish cleaning it. Anyways, you aren't allowed in the pool for a week, Carlos! You got mustard into the pool!" He snapped.

"I wanted to eat my corn dog." He frowned.

"You either, James! You got some tanning lotion into the pool!" Bitters spat. James sighed. Logan snickered.

We started going upstairs. I saw Bitters staring at me. He winked and smiled. I hurried and smushed myself between James and Logan. They looked at me funny, but didn't say anything.

The entire month of May, Bitters had been acting a little too friendly towards me. It was now June second. If he didn't stop, I was going to tell my mom. I mean, who wants some fifty year old guy winking at you, and chatting incessantly with you online.

When we got home, my mom had an annoyed look on her face and Kendall looked angry. Brad, our mom's new boyfriend, was awkwardly standing there.

"I think we'll just go eat at the pizza place." James said.

"I'll join you," Kendall stood up.

"Sit!" My mom yelled. "Katie, go with them," She said.

I led the other three out of the apartment.

"Kendall got bad grades." James said.

"Brad's moving in, too." I said.

"WHAT?!" They all three yelled as the elevator moved down.

"I've heard them talking about it for ages. Look outside, Brad's truck with a U-Haul attached to it." I said and pointed at the window. They nodded.

"God, you're smart." Carlos said.

"Eh," I shrugged and smirked.

"Oh, Katie-kat," Logan smiled.

"So, Momma Knight says you're leaving for the big city Saturday." James said.

"Yeah," I nodded as we walked around the block.

"And you got selected by your grades, making the trip entirely free. Good job, Katie!" Carlos nudged me.

"That's really impressive, Katie, be proud!" Logan said.

We got a seat towards the back. We just got a large pepperoni pizza to share. Once we had paid, we walked back. James and Logan were teasing Carlos about the corn dog incident. It then turned on James. And then to Logan.

Those boys were crazy. But funny. But still absolutely crazy.

When we got inside the apartment, Kendall was still mad. Brad was still awkward. And my mom was still annoyed.

"How was the pizza?" My mom asked, smiling at me.

"Great," I said.

"Cool!" She smiled, winking at me.

"I'll just leave," Brad said.

"No," My mom grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Maybe, he should go, Mom," Kendall gave her this weird look. As if he were threatening her.

My mom looked torn. She definitely wanted Brad to stay, but something was holding her back. Something Kendall had done.

"We're going to get a bite to eat." She said and left, slamming the door behind them.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," He looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

"Bullshit!" James, Carlos, and Logan chanted.

"I didn't say anything wrong." He said. "Now come here and tell me more about the trip to New York," Kendall said, opening his arms up.

I walked to the couch, carefully.

"I didn't do anything!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," I hugged him. He smiled.

I told him all I knew about the trip. He and the guys enjoyed this. We all five had become a lot closer since my mom got a boyfriend. I used to go with her everywhere, but since Brad came into her life, I've kind of just laid back and stayed home. I really haven't had a Mom-daughter day since she and Brad started dating, which is about seven months.

She's so wrapped up in him, and he's not even that great! He's no Ryan Gosling or Prince Harry! He's an ordinary guy. Half of the gentleman my dad was and half the looks, too.

I fell asleep in between James and Kendall while watching some movie. I wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely Kendall's pick since there was tons of violence and action.

I woke up in my bed. I smiled. The boys still carried me to my room, instead of being lazy and leaving me there.

Today was Saturday. I was so excited. I was leaving at five. I had to be on the plane at six.

I took a shower and dressed in some yoga pants and a tee-shirt. I slid on my red Keds and threw my hair into a messy pony-tail.

I made breakfast for myself and the guys. I ate mine before waking them up. I woke them up by jumping on their beds, which they didn't appreciate, but the breakfast made up for it.

I cleaned the house up a bit. I checked my mom's room and she wasn't there.

"Whatever you did to Mom really set her off." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kendall looked up with a mouthful of pancakes.

"She isn't home. She's probably at Brad's." I shrugged.

"Screw her. If she prefers her stupid boyfriend over us, fine. But she's gonna have to live with him. The apartment is under my name, now, since I turned eighteen." Kendall said, washing his dishes.

"But, if she leaves, she takes me." I said.

"No, she won't. I'll fight over custody for you. She hasn't been a good mom, lately. And there's certain stuff you all don't know." He said.I jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Like she spent half of her paycheck on a vacation to Hawaii. The plane supposedly leaves tomorrow." He said.

"Well," Logan said.

"No, Logan, we aren't making excuses for her! We all know Katie needs clothes for her trip, who's taken her? Not our mom. Who's helped her pack? Not our mom." He said.

"I don't need help doing those things." I said.

"It's not that you need it. It's that she never offered! Like any other mom would offer! Even if their kid is as independent as you." He said. I didn't say anything. I just let my feet swing underneath me.

I never knew what to say when Kendall said things like that. I didn't want our mom to choose Brad over us, but it was looking like he was right. She just might. Or maybe I'm just being pessimistic.

Currently, all I cared about was getting out of this town and visiting New York for the next few days.

* * *

**A/N: New story:) I'm almost positive you all will LOVE this! I'm excited for it! Review your thoughts on the story! What I could improve on, or what you really want to see happen! I also want reviews on what you think is going to happen next! I think it'll be really cool to read all of your guesses and see who's right!**

**Oh, and message me! I'd love to collaborate or something like that! [Or even helping you through writer's block!] **

**You all should really pass the story on:) haha! And, if any of you want me to read your stories, comment on which story and I'll go read it!**

**Have a great day! And be safe;)**


End file.
